


my dreams running into your dreams (it's as if we wished on the same star)

by alexsmorgans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Athlete AU, F/M, Football | Soccer, Percy Jackson is a swimmer, Swimming, and competitive as hell, and this is their journey, annabeth plays soccer, they both go to the olympics bc why not, they're both good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsmorgans/pseuds/alexsmorgans
Summary: the one where percy and annabeth go to the olympics and maybe fall in love along the way
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. four, eight

four

Annabeth first started playing when she was four. Ballet just hadn’t been enough of a match for all of the energy pent up in her tiny little body so her Dad signed her up AYSO and she took to it like a fish to water. Annabeth loved it. While the majority of the other four year olds would jumble around the ball or maybe pick some daisies, Annabeth wanted to score. She wanted to _win_.

~

Percy wasn’t what you would call a graceful child. As a kid he always had various scrapes and bruises all over his elbows and knees from running around New York, tripping over his own feet. His Mom would always give an exasperated sigh, pull out the first aide kit and patch him up with a band-aide and a kiss on the cheek. After a few attempts at tee ball and soccer Sally finally took it upon herself. She took Percy to the local YMCA by their apartment and threw him in the pool. When she couldn’t get him out of the pool for another 2 hours she signed him up for weekly lessons.

———

eight

She’s eight the first time she gets upset about a game. A girl on her team had been tying her shoe when the opposite team had run past with the ball and scored. Annabeth had stomped her feet in anger and had had to be told three times by her coach to go say good game to the other girls.

She had pouted the whole way home.

~

Percy swims in his first competitive swim meet at a small local YMCA meet. He swims backstroke and freestyle. His mom is in the small bleachers in the sweltering hot YMCA. His stepdad Gabe isn’t there. Percys thankful for that. During his first ever race his goggles snap in half. He comes in last place and drives home with his mom his eyes red from the chlorine and his tears. He tells his mom he doesn’t want to go back to swim practice he wants to just go back to swimming lessons. He wakes up the next morning to find a new pair of bright blue competitive swim goggles on his dresser. When he grabs his swim bag and asks his mom if she’s ready to take him to practice he doesn’t notice Sallys smile. They go out for ice cream after practice and when Percy asks why his mom doesn’t answer.


	2. ten, twelve

ten

A lot happens when Annabeth turns ten. Her rec coach has a conversation with her dad. Apparently Annabeth is a tab bit too competitive for recreational soccer. Annabeths hear drops when she hears this but then her coach says he’s reached out to their local club team and their tryouts are next week. Her dad drops her off at the field where they’re being held and Annabeth hovers near the bench, taking as much time as possible to put on her shinguards and lace up her cleats. Her saving grace is when a taller girl with wild black hair sprints down to the field right as warmups are about to start, with one cleat pulled half-hazardously with the other in her hand. She introduces herself as Thalia and asks Annabeth if she wants to warm up with her.

Annabeths parents tell her they’re getting divorced 2 weeks after she makes the U-12 team for the Manhattan Sharks. The next two months while her mom searches for a new apartment is filled with long rides to practice. Her Dad always makes sure Annabeth gets there at least half an hour early, stays for the entirety of the hour and a half practice and always takes Annabeth out for dinner after. Annabeth knows its so he doesn’t have to go back to the apartment where the awkwardness between her parents is so strong it could knock you out but when he takes the long way home she doesn’t say anything.

~

Percy doesn’t want to peak too early but ten is by far the best year of his life by far he’s got to say. Two weeks after his tenth birthday his mom tells him that she’s gotten a new job as a secretary in an office downtown and three weeks after that she kicks out smelly Gabe for good. Percy starts taking the train to his swim practices now that his mom works during them. His coach at the club starts asking him to stay after practice for an extra fifteen, twenty minutes every day. He tells Percy he has real potential and helps him with his form, and his starts and flip turns. Percy goes home one night after staying late to find his mom anxiously pacing their small kitchen and is bombarded with a hug when he walks in. His mom asks him where he’s been and when he tells her she wraps him up in another hug. She tells Percy how proud she is of him and his cheeks burn red. They go out for dinner at their favorite restaurant the next night and his mom makes blue cookies as a special treat and Percy cant remember ever feeling this happy.

\---

twelve

They move to San Fransisco when Annabeth is twelve. She doesn’t pretend to be happy about it, in fact she tries to convince her dad and new stepmom to let her live with one of her teammates (they get the silent treatment for the next two days as a result of saying no). They move at the end of September so Annabeth has to start school a month later than everyone else. Annabeths single saving grace is the fact that her new middle school has a girls soccer team. Being that she had started a month into the school year her “tryout” is about as informal as it gets. She doesn’t play for the first few games she’s there for, but when her coach puts her in an already blowout game and she scores a hat trick from her spot at defensive mid she suddenly gets herself into games as a starter.

That winter she tries out and joins the San Fransisco Hawks. She’s playing a level up from her age and its hard. Really hard. Annabeth gets to practice early and stays late after with her coach and it still feels like its not enough. The small townhouse they live in doesn’t have a backyard so Annabeth tries juggling inside. She knocks over her stepbrothers lego tower and is indefinitely banned from playing inside the house. She facetimes Thalia everyday. She misses New York.

~

Percy meets Grover on his third day of seventh grade. He had been sitting outside under the giant maple tree and was feeding most of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich to a squirrel. Percy sits down next to him and offers him the extra granola bar he keeps in his backpack (he doesn’t mid that its smushed). They have science class together and are inseparable from that day on.

Percys mom loves Grover. He always complements her cooking and when he notices their bare windowsill he brings over three different types of flowers for her to plant. Thats Grovers thing, gardening and plants and nature, kind of like how Percys thing is swimming and fish and water. Its an odd pairing of people but it works. Grover joins Sally on the bleachers at Percys first swim meet of the season. He flinches every time water splashes near him and he tells Percy after the meet that it was the longest two hours of his life but 9/10 times when Percy finds his mom in the bleachers Grover is sitting right next to her, a book in his lap and wearing some shade of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1:30 am and im supposed to be fixing my sleep schedule but her e I am writing this shit and I didnt hate it so here you go see y'all in 3-4 business months

**Author's Note:**

> there is absolutely no garuntee I will ever finish this bc I love motivation quicker than u can blink but I've had this idea for ages and I feel like posting it will make me wanna work to finish it more so here we are. also the olds just get me hyped.
> 
> me uploading something I'm halfway happy with in over 3 years... not bad for a bitch with no talent !
> 
> \---  
hi its 1:30am and im supposed to be fixing my sleep schedule for school but instead I churned out like 200 words that I don't hate so here u go don't be surprised if u don't see an update for another 3 months that just how I roll ~baybe~


End file.
